Hands Clean
by anonymousreader07
Summary: If they could go off doing god-knows-what then why couldn't they? Nothing serious mind you, just a little...diversion. And once it was over they'd wash their hands clean of the entire ordeal.


Hands Clean

Just a nice oneshot of Courtney and Trent caught up in their_ own_ affair. Cause you know you love it!^-^ Actually I was gonna make this into a fullblown chaptered story but truth be told I just wouldn't have the time for it. What with my other chaptered stories. So I had to break it down into a oneshot which...was kinda a hassel but I think it turned out fairly well.=) Plus I just wanted to do some CxT you know! Love that couple!

This story was inspired by the song 'Hands Clean' by Alanis Morissette Give it a listen if you ever find the time.^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

_Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family_

_We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse_

_I wish I could tell the world 'cause you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly_

_I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body_

_Oh, this could be messy_

_But you don't seem to mind and_

_Oh, don't go telling everybody_

_And overlook this supposed crime_

~*~*~

Through her confusion and anger there was desire.

She stared at him with wide incredulous eyes while he stared back.

They were both flushed and breathing unsteadily.

With searching green eyes Courtney watched as his face slowly contorted to that of guilt and slight fear.

She was so very confused.

How the hell had the angry controversy turn into a sudden make out session!?

She seriously had no idea what she had been thinking when she had suddenly had thrown herself at the usually mild mannered Trent.

Or…had he been the one to kiss her…?

It had happened so fast…and she couldn't think…she couldn't think straight with him was looking at her like that!

With hazy dark green eyes Trent furrowed his brow questioningly waiting for her next move.

He sat propped up on his elbow on the couch in his hotel room at the loser's hotel where him along with the rest of the cast were meant to stay during the still airing TDA.

Not too long ago he had been watching the most recent showing of the reality show and had been quite disheartened to find Duncan and Gwen in another _'friendly'_ situation.

His heart ached with the knowledge that him and Gwen were no longer together and underneath the jealousy and anger for the punk hide just beneath the surface.

And that was where he planned to keep it.

But his night of silent fury and dejection was brought to a screeching halt at the sound of a sudden thundering at his door!

'Trent! Are you in there!? Are you watching this episode!? Are you seeing this!? Trent! TREEENNNTTT!'

With a most grudging expression he had pushed himself from his couch to make his way toward the door. Opening it he was met with one very pissed CIT!

With no invitation she had stormed inside before angrily crying, 'You're goth girl is moving in on my Duncan! _Again_!'

Trent scowled.

Ever since he had been booted out the contest and dumped at the fancy hotel Courtney had seemed to make it her mission to take up her irritability with the newest Duncan/Gwen incidents with him. As if these mishaps were somehow a fault of his own! As if he wanted his Gwen to end up with that criminal!

She had been yelling at him, about how they had been just a little too chummy at some point and how they had been closer than they had needed to be at some moment, and how Gwen should keep her dirty goth girl hooks to herself!

It was all the things that he'd heard before.

And he supposed his irritancy was just at an unnatural high, for he didn't mean to snap at her, accusing her that it was instead_ Duncan_ who was the one making the moves on _Gwen_!

He had instantly regretted the words as Courtney looked to him with incredulous outrage!

But even when Courtney had gotten over her shock and began to angrily contradict his statement he had not backed down, nor had he relented.

And it wasn't long before their argument had escalated into a yelling match!

Both of them angry and heated and both of them in the other's face determined not be underprivileged by the other.

And they had both been so intense with narrowed eyes boring angrily at each other and they had both been so close and it had been so…unexpected…

So it was very difficult to tell who had made the first misguided move.

All they knew was one second they had been yelling and the next…they had both been caught up in full mind blowing make out session!

And it had been so fast and desperate and…angry…

At some point Trent had backed up to topple back against the couch he had been sitting on with Courtney falling ungracefully on top.

And neither had any idea how much time had passed before Courtney had suddenly and abruptly pulled herself from the kiss with a shocked look on her features!

Which brought them to now…

She still held herself hovered above him while he watched her from his position below her.

Still breathing heavily she opened her mouth to speak…but then quickly closed it shut…for what was there to say!?

I'm sorry I kissed you?

Or, you'll be sorry you ever kissed _me_!

Or perhaps…Where did you learn to kiss like that!?

They all seemed appropriate at the moment especially considering Courtney had always thought Trent as inexperienced or someone who would be entirely far to clumsy…on the contrary…he had been every bit the expert in their make out session.

Swallowing thickly with a colossal blush she tried again,

"I…" She stopped as uncertainty again flooded her.

Trent's brows furrowed his green eyes brimming with questions and the need to understand…just what the hell had taken place between them.

A question Courtney herself could not answer.

"I…I…" Her blush deepened as Trent continued watching her closely.

He took in an unsure breath before,

"Courtney…?"

She jerked back suddenly giving him a rough shove against his chest,

"Trent, you are such a dork!"

She cried before quickly speeding out of the musician's room!

Her face in flames she left Trent highly disgruntled as he once again picked himself up off the couch.

He glared after the CIT with a noticeable blush of his own.

~*~*~

Three days later standing in the empty hallway Trent found himself speechless.

It had been three days since the…incident and though Trent had been more than ready to apologize and claim the wrong doing as a fault of his own he was denied that chance with the absence of the CIT. For the past three days Courtney had stayed holed up in her room refusing to come out for anyone. Not even Bridgette who had been exceedingly worried for her friend.

She along with everyone else's confused questioning's on what Courtney's problem could be were left un-answered.

And poor Trent could not have felt any lower.

On the third day he was determined to talk to her whether she wanted him to or not. He figured if he was relentless enough she would have no choice. After all this issue had to be resolved, he was sick of the guilt slowly eating at him. If they could ever be friends again…or not really friends…but whatever they had been before…they would need to talk.

His entire walk to her room he did well to ignore the fluttering in his stomach and the quickening in his heart rate…

And he ignored its increase in speed when he rounded a corner to bump quite suddenly into the object of his worries!

And for a moment they stared at one another in embarrassed shock.

Quickly finding himself Trent had fumbled over words of apology and through his rushed amends Courtney had only watched him with a dull interest. But once the guitarist was done looking to her for acceptance did she took a deep breath and speak.

Her words had been nothing which he had expected.

"Listen, I'm not mad…I mean I was at first but then I…I thought about it. And I think…maybe…maybe we should…"

With a determined glare and a heated blush she then took another deep breath before steadying her resolve, "I mean…what we did, it wasn't _really_ all that wrong cause…cause If Duncan and Gwen can do whatever then I say…So can we!"

Trent stared his expression that of strong confusion. After a moment's awkward silence he said,

"Duncan and Gwen...they're just friends." Even he was well aware that his words had not been reassuring, "And anyway what happened between us was a mistake!"

Courtney rolled her eyes irritability, "Don't you think I know that! It's not like I'm saying for us to get together, I'm simply saying we should even the score a little bit." Her onyx eyes flashed to meet his and her lips pulled back in an impish smirk, "You know…just for a little fun…"

Which brings us back to his speechlessness from before.

She was looking to him. Waiting for his answer with anxious expectancy.

"I don't…" His green eyes lowered to the ground… "Courtney that's…that's not a good idea…"

The empty hallway seemed to vibrate with their silence and Trent shifted nervously with the feel of her eyes on him.

He kept his gaze down a deep frown making a way on his features. It had to have been the weirdest mix of feelings, to have guilt, sympathy, nervousness, denial, sadness, and the strangest and most faintest hint of…appeal.

He needed to shake that last one off.

With calculating dark eyes Courtney took a precautious step toward the boy.

Trent's eyes shot up to meet her gaze as he suddenly found himself standing just a little too close to the CIT than he would have liked.

He did well to ignoring the accelerate in his heart beat.

And Courtney looked nervous yet still determined as she raised a small hand to place gently on his shoulder.

Their stuffy and heated atmosphere was nearly shattered by the sudden shock of electricity that seemed to impulse from Courtney's touch causing both to tense with an emotion that remained hidden to them both.

Trent swallowed thickly while Courtney's gaze became inquiring,

"Come on Trent…" she practically purred, "a little fun never hurt anyone…"

It was this suffocating hallway, the heat from her gaze, the feel of her touch, and her presence far to close.

When he looks back on it he realizes he had never_ really_ had a choice.

~*~*~

Courtney's room door slammed shut and soon after Trent found himself forced back against it with the CIT held fast in his arms.

Her lips were on his again in another frenzied rush as the both allowed themselves to once again become lost in a heated kiss.

His hands moved over her shapely body to rest against her hips and she wrapped her arms needingly around his neck.

To put it plain and simple it was revenge.

They had both been embarrassed and disregarded by the ones they cared about and it was now time to get even.

How dare Gwen spend all her free time with him.

How dare Duncan show even the smallest hint of interest.

She pulled at his hair in a tight grip.

He pulled her closer against him.

How dare they do…whatever during late nights when the two of them snuck of together!

If they could go around doing god knows what, then they were also entitled to this option!

Trent leaned in deepening the kiss with the need to taste all of her. Courtney gave a light moan as she raked her nails down his back over the fabric of his shirt causing Trent to hold back a shudder.

So you see it was all _their_ fault. They had been the ones to drive them to this…this crime!

Trent began to move forward causing Courtney to back up, neither one of them really breaking from the kiss.

She assumed he was trying to move them toward her couch.

With a cautious step backwards they steadily began to make their way.

But when Courtney's foot accidently bumped against one of her suitcases left out she lost her footing causing her to topple backwards! Grabbing onto her only source of stability she pulled Trent's shirt until he to toppled down with her!

They both paid it little mind as they continued on from their position on the floor.

~*~*~

Nobody associated them as friends or even acquaintances and they wanted everyone to keep on that train of thought.

So it was agreed to go on as though nothing ever happened. When out with the others he wouldn't talk to her and vice versa.

Courtney found herself surprised at how well Trent seemed to easily fall into his role.

The whole day he had never so much as a glanced in her direction as he had carried out the entire day in smooth routine.

That night at dinner in the lovely dining hall she sat with her PDA in her hand offhandedly checking her e-mail. She only half paid attention to the long written letter from her mom as her onyx eyes would flit from the device in her hand to Trent as he sat with Cody and Tyler the three boys talking about something that seemed to highly amuse them.

She bit her bottom lip with apprehension as she tried to concentrate on the small device she held.

But the sudden laughter ringing from their table again caught her attention. This time when she raised her gaze to them she allowed it to settle as she watched the guitarist curiously.

He sat back with grinning features, completely casual and calm enjoying the other boys company.

He seemed completely devoid of any wrong doings from the past night and though that _had_ been the idea Courtney couldn't help but feel just a little cheap.

He didn't have to ignore her _that_ well!

She fumed irritably as she continued to watch the guitarist. So upset she didn't even notice as a pair of light blue green eyes settled on her until a smirking Cody suddenly leaned in close to Trent telling him something in a low tone.

And then Trent blinked before turning his head in her direction and his gaze was suddenly on her.

Courtney jerked back with a sudden tensing as now wide onyx eyes connected to a stark green.

For a second they stared and then the next second they both looked away with slightly blushing features.

She fiercely began to push buttons on her PDA and he began the chore of irritably tuning out his friends teasing and sly words.

~*~*~

"What did you guys talk about?"

Her question came out through slightly parted lips her breathing still unsteady.

Trent moved away from her bringing his hand up in an attempt to straighten his highly mussed hair. He absentmindedly licked his lips but frowned to realize that the taste of her still lingered. He was sure it would haunt him for the remainder of the night.

"When…what do you mean?" He asked being sure to keep his gaze from her as she sat up on the now slightly messy bed.

Courtney frowned, "Today, in the dining hall. When you were with Cody and Tyler. What were you guys talking about?"

"Ah…you know. Stuff." He muttered distractedly as he looked to his shirt. Courtney had pulled at it stretching the material to hang just a little more haphazardly than was normally acceptable.

Her questioning gaze flashed into a light glare.

"We're not supposed to tell anyone you know!" She snapped suddenly causing Trent to finally look to her with a start, "That was the rule remember!"

"Y-yeah!" He was quick to retaliate, "I haven't! I haven't told anyone anything!"

Courtney looked highly displeased, "You guys seemed awfully chummy." She sneered.

He rolled his eyes before beginning to make his way toward her room door, "We just talked about things…trust me this would be the last thing I'd want to advertise."

Courtney fumed after him before quickly calling out, "And another thing! You don't have to go around completely ignoring me!"

His hand on the knob Trent turned to her with a completely incredulous gaze, "I'm doing what you told me to do! We're not supposed to…" He looked to the ground unsurely before looking back to her, "er…how did you put it…? _Socialize_…in front of the others…"

"I know what I _said_ Trent!" She complained haughtily, "I'm only saying that…" Then she paused…

Because really what was she saying…?

Was she really pissed off because he had done exactly what she had asked him to do…?

She fumed irritably at the ground for a moment before giving a rude scoff with a light roll of her eyes.

"You know what? Its fine, whatever just go!"

Trent's frown deepened as he stood watching her from the door. He was never the type to leave a woman distressed…

But this _was_ Courtney…and really he wasn't obliged to comfort her…that's not what this…fling…was about.

He shifted unsurely his hand still resting against the knob, "Ah…you're…alright…right?"

Her expression turned uncaring, "Of course._ Go_ if you wanna go."

He opened his mouth then closed it. He turned to the door opened it but again paused in the door way.

He turned back to her his brow raised in question.

He decided to try once more,

"You're sure you're alright?"

She looked to him then and for a moment Trent allowed his gaze to roam over her for one last time.

She sat up on the messy bed her hair and cloths still askew. Her shoes sat on the floor near the bed and her legs were pulled properly under her. Her lips remained slightly parted and bruised. She took her bottom lip between her teeth to worry it. Onyx eyes were half lidded and still slightly hazy and her cheeks still carried that light blush.

He swallowed thickly as he tried to squash the quivering in his chest.

She was never supposed to look this alluring. That wasn't part of this deal.

He cleared his throat before looking away.

He decided not to wait for her answer, "S-so I'll see you around okay!" He said quickly before making his way out the room shutting the door close behind him.

He was quite sure his sudden desire to stay was his obvious queue to leave.

~*~*~

With a fearful eyes Trent raced out the fancy hotel past the tennis court, the smoothie bar, the outdoor lounging furniture before pausing near the large pool.

Hand's on knees he bent over for a moment to catch his breath…

But they were still near…!

"Treeennnnnttttt!" Cried out Katie not too far away, "_Trent where are you_!?" she sing songed flirtatiously.

Then came Sadie's voice, "Ooohhh Trrreeennnntttt!" he heard the larger girl giggle sweetly, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Trent paled his expression turning fretful!

He quickly took in his surroundings!

"Trent where'd you go!?" Cried Katie.

He heard Sadie's voice, "Oh, oh! I know! He must have gone near the pool!"

"Oh my god Sadie! I was so just thinking that!" Cried the other girl happily, "It's like; I was thinking it and you just said it! Like you're totally in my head right now!"

"Oh my god! Really!?"

Trent became more distressed as their voices slowly began to grow louder.

He once more quickly took in his surroundings before making a last minute decision and jumped into a clump of nearby bushes!

Crouched down low Trent did well to tame his slightly erratic breathing from his earlier rush.

It wasn't that the guitarist disliked the two girls who had now suddenly become his biggest fans. Just that at times they could be a little…_exasperating_…especially when they chose to follow him around staring dreamily at him with the occasional sigh…

That just made him a_ little_ uncomfortable…

He tensed as he heard them speak just steps away from the bushes.

"Huh…I don't see him." Spoke Sadie.

"Well he's gotta be around here somewhere Sadie. I mean we totally saw him running out the hotel."

"_Yeah_…I wonder why he's always in such a rush…?"

"He probably just has a lot of important…guitar…related things to do…" Spoke Katie all knowingly, "He _is_ a musician you know."

"I know!" Sadie practically squealed, "He's _such_ a great guitarist! And _such_ a total hottie!"

"Oh my god Sadie I know! Come on let's look some more! He's gotta be around here somewhere!"

Trent gulped nervously as the two girls began to scout out the area.

Trent tensed up from the sound of the two girls continuing calling for him their voices far to close…but flinched at the sound of an additional voice,

"Are you guys looking for Trent again?"

Trent swallowed thickly.

"Oh hey Courtney!" Greeted Sadie happily, "Yeah we totally are! Have you seen him!?"

"Maybe I have maybe I haven't." She answered coolly.

"Aww come on Courtney, just tell us!" said Katie exasperatedly already fed up with the CIT's sudden appearance.

"Don't you guys think you're being just a little_ too_ persistent with Trent? I'm quite sure he's more than sick of you two following after him like a couple of lovesick cows."

"Ah!?" Cried out an indignant Sadie

"Oh my god! Rude much!?" Cried out an upset Katie

"I'm only speaking the truth." Spoke Courtney high and mighty.

"You're totally just jealous because Trent doesn't even like you so there!" said Katie with winning finality.

For a moment Trent was met with silence…and then Courtney's voice sounding stolid and uncaring,

"You know what? I think I _did _see Trent not too long ago."

Trent could practically feel the happiness and excitement return from both Katie and Sadie,

"Really! Where did he go!?" Cried Sadie.

"He went back into the hotel. He told me to tell you guys he was planning a big surprise for you two and he wanted to meet you on the hotel's roof soon as possible."

Trent cringed at the sudden cry of, "_EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK_!!!!!!!!"

Then he heard the loud and quick running of footsteps as he supposed Katie and Sadie took off to no doubt make their way to the hotel's roof.

Courtney called after them, "If you don't see him up there just give him a minute...or maybe a few hours! He said he was planning something big!"

Trent sighed shaking his head lightly. That was not the way he would generally have liked to handle things…but hey, so far the best plan _he_ had come up with was hiding in a bush.

And though grateful he would not allow Katie and Sadie to remain waiting for him on the roof for _hours_! Maybe just one hour…but that's it!

He kept quite waiting for the CIT to leave…or perhaps she had already left…?

It was awfully quite…

"You're welcome." Came her smug and sudden voice just past the bushes he hid behind.

Trent tensed and his breath hitched in his throat! And suddenly her presence was all too unmistakable!

He opened his mouth then closed it at the sudden surprise of being found out!

But then Courtney spoke again her tone smug and bossy, "Just now that I expect to be _rewarded_."

Trent frowned, a light blush forming on his cheeks, the obvious implications of her statement not lost on either of them.

"Tonight," Her voice was much more quite now almost a whisper, but he could still hear her clearly, "I'll stop by your room."

He realized there had been no question in her words. Had he no say on whether or not she could stop by at his room?

No…he supposed not. When did anyone ever get their way whenever the CIT was involved?

When he heard her footsteps began to fade he began the chore of taking a few deep breaths to qualm his now suddenly wrecked nerves.

He found the exercise of counting to nine seemed to help a lot.

~*~*~

Her elbow propped up against the backrest of the couch Courtney sat with her cheek resting in her palm watching the musician closely.

Also sitting on the couch Trent strummed gracefully on his guitar. His expression at ease and a light smile playing at his lips. The world around him seemed to matter so very little as he lost himself in the music that filled the hotel room.

For a moment she listened with high appreciation to his guitar playing before softly commenting,

"You're pretty good."

She watched the corner of his lips pull just a little higher.

"Thanks, I try." The barest hint of smugness was hinted in his tone.

A secret smirk pulled on the brunettes lips. She could have told him that she was just as good a guitar player if not better but she decided to keep her silence. Everyone had the right to feel superior at _something_ sometime right?

With a sigh she shifted to place her back fully against the backrest of the couch, she raised a small hand to tuck back her curtain of falling brown hair.

"I still don't see why you didn't just leave those nut jobs on the roof for a few more hours." She turned a mean smile to him, "I'm _sure_ they would have waited."

His expression turned indifferent, "They don't deserve that Courtney."

She huffed with a roll of her eyes, "But they're so annoying!"

Trent said nothing as he continued to strum gracefully on the guitar.

She watched him, "Doesn't it bother you that they're always following you around!?"

Again he said nothing.

"Don't you think that's _annoying_!?" she pressed.

He kept his gaze on the strings of the instrument as he then replied, "It doesn't bother me really. They're just being friendly."

Her eyes narrowed, "Friendly!?" She scoffed, "Yeah, about as friendly as a pair of jack rabbits in heat!"

"_Courtney_." His tone was chastising and slightly exasperated.

She glared irritably, "You know what I think!? I think you_ like_ the attention of them following you everywhere! You _like_ them pawning all over you with their big admiring goo goo eyes!"

Trent's gaze flickered to her then back to the guitar he played, "If it doesn't bother me it shouldn't bother you." He replied evenly.

Courtney scowled horribly her eyes narrowing dangerously.

She opened her mouth to retaliate but then quickly closed it shut because he did have a point after all.

She pouted crossing her arms irritably.

And for another moment they sat in silence.

Slowly she raised irritable eyes to again watch the guitarist from under half hooded lashes.

His expression was set in loving ease and high attention to his treasured guitar as he continued to strum the perfect notes gracefully.

And Courtney was never one to lose an argument…and she was always ready to prove a point…even if that point needed to be proved to herself.

So she didn't think much on it when she suddenly pulled her legs up on the couch to crawl closer to the boy.

"Hey Trent," She cooed softly a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"Hm?" Trent replied absentmindedly still focused on his guitar.

She moved closer toward him, "How about you put away that guitar…and play on me for a while?"

For a moment the room was completely devoid of sound as Trent paused in his strumming, Courtney caught the action of him tensing.

But just as quickly as it had happened he quickly began to strum at his instrument again.

"Ah…Courtney…I've been thinking about this and I…I'm thinking maybe we should…slow this down a bit…I don't…I'm beginning to feel really guilty about all this…"

Courtney blinked but Trent kept his gaze on his guitar so he had no way of seeing Courtney's expression turn irritable.

"What are you feeling guilty about? I already told you this doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah I know…but…we've been doing this for the past three nights now…I don't think Gwen-"

"What you don't think she ever snuck of this much with Duncan…?" Courtney sneered as she placed her hand on his shoulder raising herself up to lean closer to Trent. "Have you forgotten their many late night endeavors while you were on the show? And the fact that they're _still_ together on the show? And the fact that_ you're_ not and whose fault that is!?"

Her arms wrapped languidly over his shoulders as she leaned into him her chest pressing against his back. His green eyes narrowed as he attempted to concentrate harder than was usually necessary for him on the instrument.

"Don't you want to even the score just a little bit…?"

He tried not to flinch as he felt her warm breath close to his ear.

He did well to keep his voice steady as he then said, "We never…I mean…it was never proven that they were really doing anything…" He tried his best to keep himself reassuring and firm, "I think we may be going overboard…"

His fingers twitched over the strings as he then felt Courtney's lips press ever so lightly against his neck.

His jaw tightened as he tried to keep up his resolve.

…He wondered very briefly why he had yet to stop her.

He concentrated on his music.

"You are so gullible." She mumbled against his skin, "You actually think what they do when they sneak off is really all that innocent…?"

His heart was racing; he tried hard not to think too much on the feel of her kisses trailing down lower on his neck.

"That doesn't justify what _we're_ doing…" He muttered his tone thick.

Her chest pressed more firmly against his back, "So stop me then." She whispered knowingly against his neck.

And they both knew good and well that if he could he would have done that by now.

Trent scowled while Courtney smiled against his now heated skin, "And anyway…" She spoke low and temptingly, "You _owe_ me remember…?"

And then she gave a light nip to his lower neck close to where his shoulder connected.

And suddenly Trent's focus was shot with a start and a sharp gasp and the room was suddenly filled with sound of the wrong note hanging in the air almost hauntingly.

Trent's hands paused over the guitar, he blushed in embarrassment.

Courtney's smile turned quite devious.

How cute…he had a weak spot.

~*~*~

The next night Courtney pulled the pillow close to her smiling lips trying her hardest not to laugh out loud!

She sat on her slightly messy bed quite amused as she waited for Trent to emerge from the bathroom.

It had been an accident of course.

A rule that she and Trent had both been sure to make absolutely clear was that this affair was strictly non-sexual.

And it had been something that caught them both off guard.

Their make out session was steadily growing hot and disorderly as Trent held her tightly against him she laid sprawled over him. With wanting lips and labored breathing they moved tantalizingly together against the CIT's bed and with her mind in a heated daze her hips moved of their own accord to grind suggestively against his own.

Jumping apart Trent made a strangled yelping sound before reaching down to grab Courtney's treacherous hips, the CIT gasped with wide eyes and a flaring blush!

What she had felt had been very unmistakable!

At first she had been embarrassed…but it wasn't until after Trent had quickly excused himself and rushed off to lock himself in the bathroom did she finally find the humor in it all!

Leaning over the sink splashing cold water over his blushing face he tried desperately to calm himself down.

Trent glared irritably as he heard Courtney's loud laughing from just outside the bathroom door.

"It's not funny!" He had snapped angrily.

And through her amusement Courtney felt it was indeed a fairly embarrassing predicament for the young musician. So she allowed him some dignity and ceased her laughter into giggles she kept smothered against her pillow.

When he finally emerged from the bathroom his cheeks were still slightly red and his expression was irritable. He refused to meet her gaze.

She couldn't help herself. With a grin and a teasingly sweet tone she asked,

"Did you get it down deary?"

Trent scowled before making his way toward the door, "I think I'm gonna go now..."

Courtney's lashes lowered as an enticing smile pulled at her lips.

"You sure you didn't need my help…?"

He paused; her tone had been so very inviting.

His scowl deepened.

"Courtney…" But he couldn't think of the angry words needed to fit this situation.

So he only muttered irritably to himself as he made his way out the room.

Courtney fell back against her bed raising her pillow to her smiling lips to once more stifle her laughter!

Sometimes he just made it far to easy!

~*~*~

"Yo! Trent my man! Come sit over here!" Called out an ecstatic Geoff two nights later in the dining hall during dinner.

His tray of food in his hand Trent paused to look over to the party boy who had one arm around Bridgette and the other hand waving him over.

He paled with a deep frown.

He was quick to notice the CIT sitting just across from Bridgette both girls seemingly caught up in a very interesting conversation.

He was highly indecisive…especially seeing a how he had turned down the CIT the other night when she had stopped by his hotel room.

His excuse was that he had been entirely far too sleepy for any…_activity_ that night.

He could tell she had been irritable with the obvious lie and that he had still been upset from the night before.

He wasn't ready to deal with this now.

"Trent come on dude! Don't leave me hanging!"

But he supposed he couldn't take out his irritability on Geoff.

He forced up a smile, "Hey man!" And then he began to make his way toward the three.

Sitting across from Geoff and next to Courtney the party boy leaned in close to whisper, "I don't know how much longer I can't take this dude. They're talking about…_shoe shopping_!"

Courtney who was still highly into her conversation with the blonde happily stated, "You know I once found an awesome sale at this one store and they had the cutest wedges!"

"Oh, I can't wear wedges. Or high heels." Said Bridgette with a smile, "I'm way too much of a klutz, plus I don't like being any taller than I am now."

With a roll of her eyes and a dismissive wave of her hand Courtney replied, "Don't be ridiculous Bridgette you're not even all that tall. And anyway wedges aren't as hard to walk in as heels. With a little practice neither are very hard to wear really!"

"You know the last time I wore heels was when I was at my cousin's wedding. They were open toed and white and they laced up my ankle."

"That sounds so cute! It sounds like a pair of silver heels I have back at home!"

Trent grimaced as the conversation continued on; looking to Geoff he leaned in saying, "I understand man."

Geoff only nodded grimly.

"Oh hi Trent!" Greeted Bridgette happily just now realizing he was here, "I didn't even notice you till just now."

Trent noticed Courtney only began to cut at her steak with an uncaring look not even bothering to greet him.

He smiled kindly at Bridgette.

"Didn't want to interrupt," he teased lightly, "You're conversation seemed highly important."

The surfer girl grinned playing along, "Oh it was! Don't you just hate that feeling when you're in a shoe store and you're torn between the choices of two very cute shoes that would both go perfectly with tomorrow's outfit?"

"No I can't say I have." Trent answered, "And I hope I never do."

Bridgette gave a light laugh.

"You guys psyched about tomorrow's new episode?" Asked Geoff.

"I could leave it or take it." Replied Courtney offhandedly.

Trent answered, "Yeah should be pretty good."

Geoff grinned, "Cheyeah! Bra! It'll be awesome!" His grin grew, "But I bet not as awesome as that documentary I saw; 'When Cool Motorcycle Stunt's go Bad!' Did you see that last night dude!?"

Trent who had just about to take a bite from his steak quickly paused before setting his fork down with a grin,

"Dude totally! Like that one incident where that guy didn't make the fifth flip and crashed on his head!"

"Or!" said Geoff "That part where the guy didn't make it through the ring of fire and got third degree burns all over his face!"

"Oh! What about the one where the guy was riding inside the ball of death and-"

Bridgette looked to Courtney with an exasperated smile, "And they get on us for talking about shoes."

But Courtney was interested in what the boys were saying. She smiled suddenly, "You know what guys" she said interrupting Trent and catching both boys attention, "I was flipping through channels last night and saw that same documentary. I didn't really watch it, but _my_, it was on pretty late. I'm surprised neither one of you were _sleepy_ or anything."

Her foot bumped quite aggressively with his own and he flinched instantly understanding her irritability.

"No I wasn't sleepy," Said Geoff with an easy smile, "But thanks for the concern Court!"

"Shut up Geoff!" she snapped causing the party boy to flinch.

Trent cleared his throat, "I _was _sleepy. But it's not like I was really doing anything…Just watching TV…"

Courtney took a bit of her steak, "Well that's a shame. You _could_ have been doing other things."

Trent shifted, "Actually I think I've done enough of those things."

Bridgette blinked, "What things?"

The other two ignored her, "Really? No one would be able to tell from your…_ready_ reactions."

Trent scowled, "Maybe this isn't the best time to-"

"Right well when is the best time? Because any other time you might be_ sleepy_."

"You know I don't wanna say that you're mad or anything but from the sound of your tone…"

"I'm not mad!" snapped Courtney, "I'm very happy that you find motorcycle crashes better than…other things!"

And with that she snatched the woven napkin from her lap before throwing it down haughtily over her half eaten meal before standing quickly from the table to make her leave from the dining hall.

"Courtney!" Trent called after her.

And for a second he had his doubts. For a second he was indecisive but only for a second.

He quickly stood from his seat to follow after her.

With confused looks on their faces Geoff and Bridgette stared after the two.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Bridgette furrowing her brows.

Geoff shrugged, "Eh who knows." He looked down to Bridgette, "Wanna go make out in Chris's tanning bed again?"

Bridgette frowned, "I don't think-?" She paused then as Geoff's words registered.

She turned to him with a mischievous grin that matched his own,

"Lead the way handsome!"

And as they rushed, hand in hand, out the dining hall the subject easily became lost to the both of them.

Trent had just barely caught up to Courtney sneaking his arm through the nearly closed elevator doors and making his way inside.

Courtney stood with a glare and a deep frown as Trent leaned against the elevators wall trying to catch his breath from the light run after the CIT.

"I don't get you Trent!" Courtney said after the elevator doors closed, "Here a beautiful girl is practically _throwing_ herself at you with no strings attached and you-!"

"You gotta understand Courtney; I'm not that kinda guy!" Trent snapped back.

Her onyx eyes saddened searchingly, "You _seem _alright when we're kissing. Are you mad because of the other night?"

"No." Sighed Trent Running a hand through his hair, "I mean I was at first but…I guess that's to be expected…I mean you _are_…very attractive."

Courtney smiled pleased.

"But when I kiss you…" He started slowly searching for the correct words, "I lose all trace of what's right and what's wrong…And once it's over…I can't stop thinking about it…"

Courtney felt her chest tighten and a blush form at those words.

Trent continued, "And that's when the guilt sinks in."

She frowned…and there was the strangest sensation of…disappointment.

And it was all so obvious. Because when you really thought about it...he still did have feelings for somone else. And so did she.

But...only when she _really_ thought about...

She looked away from him with a roll of her eyes, "its only kissing. How many times do I have to tell you it doesn't mean anything? It's just supposed to help us feel better about what Duncan and Gwen have been doing to us."

Still leaning against the wall Trent closed his eyes running his hands again through his dark hair,

"Courtney-"

She moved closer toward him, "A few years later none of this will mean anything." She told him softly, "No one will know about this except for the two of us. I promise I'll keep it a secret and in return you'll do the same."

She stood close to him and Trent was forced to bring his gaze to her.

"And once this is over, we'll wash our hand's clean of the entire thing." She finished quietly.

He stared into her searching onyx eyes.

Her close proximity was taking its toll on him as he felt his heart speed up.

His eyes lowered to her lips.

Noticing this action Courtney felt a smile pull on her lips.

"Courtney…" He tried again his tone soft, hinting at surrender.

She placed her hands upon his shoulders stepped up on tip toe she pressed her lips against his ever so lightly then leaned back to whisper,

"One…"

Trent blinked at this statement but before he could question it she leaned in to give another light kiss before moving away to this time whisper,

"Two…"

"Courtney what are you-?"

She kissed him again, "Three…"

He was beginning to catch on.

She kissed him again but this time he moved his hand to place behind her head being sure to hold her in place for a moment.

When she broke away their breathing was just a little more unsteady.

"Four…" She breathed before Trent pulled her lips crashing back against his.

His hands moved to her waist to pull her closer toward him.

During these sessions she had come to realize that his hands never strayed to where they weren't supposed to. His hands were knowing but respectful and he was always so damn…_careful_ with her. Like she was something so precious and if he were to rough he would break her.

And it had the strangest effect to both annoy and thrill her.

They broke apart again.

This time he was the one to say, "Five…"

They kissed again.

She ran her hands through his dark hair before tightening them into fists to tug suggestively. Her tongue moved against his own in both want and determination as she pressed herself to push him quite forcefully against the elevator wall.

He realized everything had to be a contest for her. And she always had to come out on top with rough dominance. In her intensity he always found himself easily succumbed as he struggled to hold up a fight that he knew he'd already lost.

He found it shamefully emasculating yet…so very invigorating.

They broke apart, "Six…" they both gasped.

They kissed again.

And during which the elevator made its stop on one of the higher floors. With a 'Ping' the doors opened.

They were both fortunate enough that nobody was there.

Trent broke from the kiss looking to the open doors before moving them both towards the elevators exit.

He moved his hand to press the 'Door Closed' button before looking down to the highly flushed Courtney.

"What number-?"

"Seven…" Courtney gasped as she pulled his shirt collar to lower him down to capture his lips with her own again, "We're at seven…" she mumbled against his lips before reclaiming the kiss.

They allowed themselves to become lost as the kiss continued on for a moment longer.

They broke apart breathless, "Eight…"

Said Trent before readily leaning in again but Courtney jerked back with a devious smirk,

"Let's make this one really count…"

She then moved her hand to press the 'Emergency Stop' button.

And when she looked back to him she found dark green eyes and a devious smirk which she was sure matched her own.

And just before his lips were on hers for the ninth time she swore her heart skipped a beat.

~*~*~

The next night she did not leave her room to pursue him and he did not leave to pursue her.

Instead they stayed in their rooms watching the latest Total Drama Action airing.

And they both watched Gwen to be the one eliminated.

She would soon be here.

And they both understood the meaning of that.

~*~*~

The next day Courtney sat in the dining hall, what was left over of her breakfast sat cooling as she sat back in her seat absentmindedly typing on her PDA.

Every once in a while her gaze shot up to cross the room to where Gwen sat all by herself looking highly miserable and alone.

Nobody seemed to want anything to do with her.

Courtney gave a light sniff before once again returning her gaze back to her PDA.

Served her right!

She had taken away someone very dear to her and she deserved nothing more than to…!?

It was then Courtney looked back up to Gwen only to find Trent making his way toward her.

She stared as Gwen looked up with startled eyes to a kind smiling Trent.

He said something to which Gwen was quick to nod her head.

He pulled out a seat and sat, his kind smile growing with fondness.

The goth looked down with a shy smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

She was quick to raise her head however when Trent began to speak to her. Courtney watched as Gwen's smile grew and she happily returned the conversation.

And she watched this exchange continue on until finally Trent stood, and Gwen stood along with him.

Together they both began to make their way from the dining hall.

But seeing as she sat next to the exit they both also began to make their way toward her.

And it was in that moment that Trent's green eyes shot up to meet her onyx eyes.

And she watched the gentle smile slip from his face.

And for a moment they kept each other's gaze and then the next moment they looked away.

And just like that it was as though nothing had ever happened.

Courtney kept her gaze down till she was sure that the two of them had passed.

And even then she kept her gaze down her brows furrowed and her mind lost in deep thought.

Suddenly her head snapped up and her gaze was set in determination.

Pushing herself from her seat she dialed a common number on her PDA before making her way out the dining hall she began to make her way toward her room.

It didn't take long before a man's voice answered, "Yes, Courtney? What you got for us this time?"

One of her many lawyers.

And it was as she had said…they would keep this swept under the rug and no one would know except the two of them. And in a few years…none of it would even matter.

"I want to be on Total Drama Action…" She replied in a low tone though the determination was still in her voice, "File a suit and get me on the show…"

And they'd wash their hands clean of the entire thing.

~*~

_We'll fast forward to a few years later_

_And no one knows except the both of us_

_And I have honored your request for silence_

_And you've washed your hands clean of this ~ Alanis Morissette_

~Fin~

Yeah I decided to do this fic with the left aligning. Is that more easier to read? I may start doing all my fics as such.

Reviews guys! I love 'em!^-^


End file.
